Born in the Stars
by Darkwing45
Summary: It's been a year since the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest took place. Things have been peaceful between the clans, but danger still lurks. A pack of mysterious foxes destroy half of Thunderclan , but a hope of survival comes when Lionblaze finds a rogue kitten who looks surprisingly familiar. Takes place after the events of The Last Hope. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Please read and tell me what you think :). Also I don't own warriors (I wish I did though).  
**

* * *

**Thunderclan**

**Leader **Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy **Squirrelflight- Orange she-cat

**Apprentice **Snowpaw

**Medicine cat **Leafpool- Brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, **Seednose- brown she-cat

**Warriors**

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- brown tom

**Apprentice **Honeypaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

**Apprentice** Firepaw

Whitewing

**Apprentice** Dewpaw

Toadstep- black and white tom

Blossomfall-tortoishell and white she-cat

**Apprentice** Hollypaw

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom

**Apprentice **Amberpaw

Moleclaw- Brown tom

**Apprentice** Featherpaw

Cherryleaf- ginder she-cat

Lilypond- dark tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw- white spotted tom

Snowpaw-White tom

Firepaw- Blazing orange she-cat

Honeypaw- Brown she-cat

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with white paws

Featherpaw- Pale gray and white tom with stripes

**Queens**

Dovewing- White she-cat mother of Tigerheart's kit (Tigerkit: Brown she-cat with black stripes)

Ivypool- White and gray tabby she-cat mother of Bumblestripe's kits (Beekit: small gray striped tom and Stormkit: gray tom with on stripe down his back)

**Elders**

Sandstorm- orange she-cat

**Shadowclan **

**Leader **Blackstar **– **White tom with black paws

**Deputy** Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine cat** Littlecloud- small tabby tom

**Apprentice** Vinefur- gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfrost- black tom

Tawnypelt- brown striped she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Olwclaw- light brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- creamed she-cat

Eaglewing- Light brown and cream tom

**Apprentice** Darkpaw- Dark furred tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader **Mistystar- gray she-cat

**Deputy**- Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine cat**- Willowshine

**Apprentice** Smallpaw- small pale brown tom

**Warriors**

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pepplefoot- mottled gray tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tom

Troutwhisker- pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice** Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mossypelt- brown and white she-cat

Rushwater- light brown tabby tom

**Windclan**

**Leader **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy**- Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine cat** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Sedgewhisker- light brown she-cat

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

Emberfoot- gray tom

Hawktail- brown tom with black stripes

Swiftheart- ginger tom

**Apprentice** Blazepaw- pale golden tom

**Skyclan**

**Leader** Leafstar- brown she-cat

**Deputy **Sharpclaw- gray tom

**Medicine cat** Echosong- light brown she-cat

**Warriors**

Sparrowwing- brown tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

Plumwhisker- dark she-cat

Bouncefire- ginger tom

Stormcloud- gray tom

**Apprentice** Moonpaw- white she-cat

Harryfur

**Apprentice** Smokepaw- White tom with black feet

Billystorm- gray tabby tom

Cloudwhisker- White and brown she-cat

* * *

Night covered the camp of Thunderclan. It was a dark night, it was a new moon and all the light the cats were given was from the stars. Tonight the stars seemed brighter than ever before. That was probably because there were some new stars tonight.

The cats of Thunderclan gathered in the camp. Their faces full of grief and sadness as they held vigil for the dead cats. Among the crowd of cats there was a gray she-cat. She was separated from the others; she held her vigil near the nursery entrance.

She couldn't believe how something this terrible could happen to her clan. She had thought that the battle with dark forest had been the bloodiest battle she'd ever seen, but she was wrong, very wrong.

The day had started just fine. She was sitting by the nursery, watching her new-born kits explore the camp for the first time, and then suddenly she saw the patrol walk into camp. She still remembered that horrified feeling in her stomach when she saw them completely covered in blood. She also remembered the shrieks when they dragged in the dead bodies of her former clan mates. It was horrible.

She looked up to see a golden tabby walking up to her.

"Hey" she said awkwardly.

"Hey" he replied his voice filled with grief.

The she-cat felt her heart sink; she hated seeing her mate like this. She stepped closer to him and licked him behind his ears.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to him trying to keep a steady voice.

He didn't reply he just stared up into the sky a blank expression on his face. The silence continued throughout the night. Ever cat grieved tonight for the lost of so many clan mates. As the night progressed the temperature dropped as well and a cold breeze hit the camp but not many cats noticed.

"Cinderheat?" her mate asked.

Cinderheart looked up at him "Yes Lionblaze?"

"Can we go for a walk" he asked.

Cinderheart purred "Of course".

The two walked out of the camp close together. Cinderheart felt so happy when their fur brushed against each other's but she knew this walk wasn't about that. She knew it was to help Lionblaze clear his mind and as his mate it was her job to support him.

She knew what it was like losing a littermate and she could imagine what it felt like for Lionblaze. He and Jayfeather were always so close. It was terrible that the blind medicine cat got caught up in the fight. The fight itself was terrible.

It had started as a simple patrol going to the Windclan border. Jayfeather had tagged along because he need to get to the Windclan border to collect tansy. Then, out of nowhere a whole pack of foxes appeared.

When Cinderheart first heard of this she was shocked, a whole pack of foxes how could starclan allow such a thing? But it took many cats to finally chase them away, but they took to many warriors' lives.

Cinderheart sighed as they reached the middle of the territory; neither had said anything to each other. She decided it be best to change the subject to lighten the mood.

"You should have seen what Honeykit did today" Cinderheart felt her own heart lifting at the mention of her daughter "She was pouncing on a leaf and when she caught it she discovered there was a ladybug on it. She went into a complete giggle fit when it started crawling on her" the memory made Cinderheart purr.

Lionblaze also let a small chuckle but said nothing else and the silence continued. After a few more steps Lionblaze stopped.

"What's that?" he asked.

Cinderheart tipped her head confused "What do you mean?"

"That" he said then pointed to a bush.

Cinderheart looked at the bush and saw nothing.

"Um, maybe we should go back to camp and go to bed it's getting late" Cinderheart suggested.

But Lionblaze ignored her and crept toward the bush a look of disbelief on his face.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze whispered.

"What are you talking about, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart asked confused. She then padded up to the bush. She then noticed a figure in the bush. She peered inside and gasped also when she saw it.

Under the bush there lied a newborn kit, whose fur matched Jayfeather's.


	2. Chapter 1 Featherpaw

**In this chapter I'm going into first person point of view and I'll probably going into keep it like that. Please read and review :). **

* * *

I didn't want to be here. I don't want to be in this forest, I don't want to be in this clan, and I definitely do not want to be in this clearing. Why? Because I don't belong here, I belong somewhere else.

It's hard to explain but ever since I was born I felt like I didn't belong here like I belonged somewhere else. I don't know, maybe I'm just being ridiculous, I just got a feeling. I always felt different ever since I was a to my adopted parents, I was found abandoned in the forest. Maybe that's why I feel like I shouldn't be a part of Thunderclan. But it's too late because today I'll officially be a part of Thunderclan. Today is my apprentice ceremony.

I've been feeling nervous since yesterday but I've keep it to myself I won't want to worry my sisters or parents. Despite them not being related I've been very attached to my foster and Cinderheart have been very encouraging and loving, just like real parents. And my sisters: Firekit, Hollykit, and Honeykit, have always made me smile. I can't imagine life without them. Despite this, I still don't feel like I belong.

"Let all cats old enough to catch own prey meet her beneath highlegde for a clan meeting" Bramblestar called from the highledge. At his call many cats turn to him and walk to highledge.

Oh no! That's probably my apprentice ceremony. I breathed carefully trying to calm myself down. I keep telling myself it's no big deal but my mind telling me I shouldn't do this, that it's not suppose to thoughts are interrupted by three she-cats that ran past me, each squealing with excitement.

"Come on Feartherkit, we going to be apprentices!" Hollykit called quickly to me then runs off to the highledge.

I don't want to ruin this for my sisters so I smile and run after them. The four of us stand beneath the highledge. Looking to the side I spotted my parents. I felt a glow in my stomach when I saw their faces shining with pride.

When the clan was gathered, Bramblestar started the ceremony ,"It's time to perform the most important ceremony, kits becoming a member of Thunderclan." He looked down at the clan,"These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become a Thunderclan apprentices. Honeykit you will now be Honeypaw your mentor will be Mousewhisker".

Honeypaw's paw were shaking with excitement, fear, and nervousness as she meet her new mentor. The two touch noses and the ceremony continued. Next was Hollypaw who got Blossomfall, then Firepaw whose mentor is now Icecloud. Now, it was my turn, I try my best to stepped forward bravely and hold my head high, but I stumble awkwardly. I really don't want to do this.

"Featherkit you will now be Featherpaw, your mentor will be Moleclaw", He announced. I look into the crowd and find the brown-furred warrior. I walked up to him and the traditional nose touch. I could tell that the young tom was nervous when I touched him.

I guess we are both are dreading this, so I give him a smile trying to hide my feelings and he returns it, "Don't worry I'll make you the best warrior you can be".

"OK" I mumble, but I really hope I don't become a warrior. I hope I find where I belong before I become a warrior.

I glance once more at my parents, the two are talking to Icecloud and Firepaw and a sudden thought comes to mind. Maybe I belong with my biological parents. I quickly dismiss the thought. I don't belong with the cats that throw me away. I belong with Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

But then why do I always feel like I need to go somewhere else?

* * *

The first thing me, my sisters, and our mentors do is take a tour of Thunderclan. I wasn't so excited for it, but my sisters seemed fascinated by the forest. Especially Firepaw, who was probably too excited.

"I don't scent anything" Icecloud told Firepaw.

"No!" Firepaw shouted "I swear there Windclan scent over there" she argued and unsheathed her claws "I'm going to fight them".

"You will do such thing!" Icewing called, "Get back here now!" Firepaw stomped back grumbling a complaint under her breath. We all let out a purr of amusement.

The tour dragged on, the only exciting thing that happen was Firepaw outburst. After awhile I got bored of seeing trees. Finally we were getting close to the windclan border.

"Do you smell that", Blossomfall asked the apprentices as we approached Windclan territory.

"Yea, what is that?" Firepaw asked.

"It's Windclan scent , you know, the one you scented early", Icecloud teased.

Firepaw ignored her and began to sniff around, so did Hollypaw and Honeypaw. I joined in and smelled the Windclan border. They smelled strangely like grass.

Honeypaw seemed to pick up the scent of something so she asked her mentor "What's that?"

Mousewhisker sniffed the air, then in an instant his happy expression turned to anger "It's Windclan and they're on our terrritory". Moleclaw, Blossomfall, and Icecloud dropped down into a crouch and started growled. "What is there not enough prey in their territory?" Moleclaw growled.

"It smells like only one cat, it could just be a lost kit", Icecloud pointed out when she got a better sniff.

"We have to save it" Honeypaw mewed worriedly.

"Let's see what it is first, apprentices stay behind us" Mousewhisker warned.

We followed the scent trail in till the we found the Windclan warrior. She was limping around Thunderclan's territory. She has many wounds and scratches, but it didn't help the fact that she was on our territory.

Growling, the warriors walked up to the Windclan warrior. But, instead of being frighten, she looked relived when she saw them.

"Please help us" she pleaded," Windclan being attacked by a pack of foxes!"


	3. Chapter 2 Moonpaw

"Moonpaw your mentor will be Stormcloud", Leafstar announces. I find it hard to walk, because it feels like a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream. I am now officially Moonpaw, apprentice of Skyclan.

I walk toward my new mentor. "Hi, I guess I'm your mentor, I'll do my best to teach you", he says shyly.

"And I'll do my best to learn" I reply in a joyful tone. This is the best day of my life, starting today I'm training to become a warrior. As an apprentice I'll train hard and fight hard. I'll definitely be the best warrior Skyclan has ever seen.

The two of us touch noises and the clan chants my name.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!"

I never felt so much pride and happiness in my life. I can't help but to purr loudly and put on a huge goofy grin.

"Good luck with your training", a voice says from behind. The second I hear that voice my blood turns cold, my belly and heart sink, and all the happiness is destroyed. Just by her voice.

"Yeah, hope I'll be a lot better than you'll be" I reply coldly without turning around. I don't have to look at her to know that she was hurt by my statement, but I don't care she deserves it.

I look back up at my mentor, who has an awkward expression. He probably doesn't know how to handle the situation. I change the subject quickly.

"So what are we going to do first?" I ask Stromcloud.

"Nothing for now, you can go and make a nest in your new den, I suppose. We are going out into the gorge in a bit." He says in a more firm voice.

"Ok" I say and Stormcloud goes to the fresh-kill pile.

But I stay put; I'm not going to move in till she leaves. I don't want to talk or see her. I can feel her stare on me but after a while she gives up and I can hear her footsteps walking away. That is when I finally turn around and walk to the apprentice den.

That cat was Cloudwhisker, my adoptive mother. When I was a newborn kit I was found abandoned in a small rabbit hole. Just before I was found, Cloudwhisker had found out that she was barren due to an injury. She and her mate, Braveheart, were devastated when they heard the I was found and brought to Skyclan, Cloudwhisker and Braveheart immediately adopted me. The three of us started off as a happy little family. After his warrior duties, Braveheart would go to the nursery to visit me and Cloudwhisker.

But our happiness didn't last long. When I was a few weeks old Braveheart died in an awful battle with rats. After that Cloudwhisker didn't want me anymore. But, since there were no other queens Cloudwhisker was forced to keep hated me. She was strict and abusive with me, she let all her grieve transfer to anger and take it all out on me. One day, like magic, Cloudwhisker had somehow gotten a wake-up call and realized what she was doing to me. She's apologized to me many times but I don't care. I hate her.

I sink my claws into the ground with frustration. She ruined my apprentice ceremony just like she ruined so many other things. But I won't let her do that, it's still the best day of my life, I better enjoy it.

I lift my head high and marched into the apprentice den with pride. Inside I see the cat I've wanted to see all day.

"Smokepaw!", I shout to my best friend.

"Moonpaw!" he shouts back "Congrats on being an apprentice, but you have a lot of catching up to do, if you want to become a warrior when I do".

"Oh, trust me that not going to happen", I say then smirk" because I'll be a warrior way before you".

Smokepaw lets out a laugh. "Yeah sure", he meows," And I bet you'll be an elder before too".

"Oh no, that we can do together" I tease. The two of us start laughing. All thoughts of Cloudwhisker completely leave my mind. "Well" I say "I got to make a nest then go to my mentor"

Smokepaw nods"Alright, there is extra moss in the back of the den. You should probably put your nest in the back, its warmest and driest there."

"Alright" I reply then garb some moss from the back and place it near the back. I noticed that Smokepaw's nest was also in the back.

Smokepaw left while I was making the nest and I left also when I was done.

I found Stormcloud near the fresh-kill pile chatting with other warriors. I felt weird walking up to the group of warriors, I felt very small compared to them.

"I'm ready to go" I tell him.

"Alright, since it's your first day I'll give you a tour of the territory" he suggested.

"Sounds great", I reply excitedly.

So my mentor and I began to explore the territory. The first thing we did is climb up the cliff and he showed me skyrock. We then climbed back down and went to the river. I heard from the elders that the river leads to the other clan's territory, far away. We climbed up, out of the gorge past the forest and toward the twoleg place.

"This is where twolegs live, you must never go in there without my permission, understand" Stormcloud demanded.

I nod my head, scared by the sudden change in tone. "Is that where the daylight warriors go?"

"Yes"

I took in the scent "Eww, how can they stand it?". Stormcloud shrugged," Beats me, but remember, everyone in skyclan has loner,rogue, or kitty-pet blood. Don't underestimate what they can do".

I nodded then took one last look at the huge twoleg dens then ran after Stormcloud.

After the long day of hiking around the gorge, I was exhausted. Yawning, I shuffled back to the nursery."Where are you going, do you want to be a kit again?", Smokepaw called from the apprentice den.

"Oh yeah! I get to sleep in the apprentice den tonight" I sequel excitedly. I had forgotten about that. I made my way towards the apprenticed den when someone stopped me

"Get a good night sleep " says Cloudwhisker. Immediately I hiss in fury. How dare she act like I'm her daughter!

"How about you mind your own business!" I spat back at her

"I'm only tr-"

"Shut up you're not my mom!"

Cloudwhisker finally snaps ,"How about you shut up and listen to what I'm trying to say!"

"Why should I?" I yowl and without waiting for an answer and run off to the apprentice den and collapse into my new nest.

I warp my tail around me and try to hide myself in a tight ball. I want the world to go away. Why can't she just go away? I hope she vanishes and never comes back.

After awhile I heard Smokepaw walk in.

"Are you awake" he asks.

I curl up into a tighter ball and say nothing.

"Don't let her bother you" he said softly, and then he walked over to his nest.

I still don't say anything. I close my eyes tightly, waiting in till sleep to overcome me.

I was in a field of snow; a cold biting wind surrounds me. _Where am I? _I can't see anything; I must be caught in a blizzard. "Hello?" I call into the snow "Is anyone here?". My only answer was a rush of snow and wind.

In panic I began to look around. "Greetings" called a cat from somewhere. I quickly turn around toward the sound of the voice. It was hard to see, all I could see is a figure of a cat.

"Help, where am I!" I yowl.

"Don't panic, you're in a dream just listen to me then you'll wake up safe and sound" the cat called,"I've come to give you a message"

"A message?" I ask.

The cat moves a bit closer "You have a difficult task ahead, the decisions you make may determine the fate of all the clans."

"All the clans? You mean clans other than Skyclan?" I ask. I'm starting to think that I ate something bad before I went to bed. There was no way this is really happening.

"You don't have to do it alone, you must find your kin. It's up to all of you to save all the clans." The cat calls.

"What! My kin, but I don't have any" I call, but the cats and the snow started to fade. "Wait!" I yowl.

Soon the dream fades and I'm back in my nest, in Skyclan.

* * *

**Who is this Moonpaw? Who is this mysterious cat? What does the message mean? Keep reading to find out :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Blazepaw

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my story. You guys are really awesome.  
**

* * *

"Hurry garb the kits" some cat from somewhere shouted.

"Harespring no!" Shouted another.

"I need help" shouted a third.

I don't know what to do. I just stand here frozen and watch as my world tumbles down. I don't like this feeling of helplessness. I don't like seeing something destroyed and being powerless to stop it. I am Blazepaw. I was once a normal everyday apprentice of Windclan, but on this day I was nothing more than fox food. So much awful noises filled the camp, sounds of cats fighting, foxes murdering, queens screaming for their kits and cats being ripped away from their loved ones.

For some reason it seems Starclan left has left Windclan to defend on their own, because they were receiving no help from them at all. Starclan has betrayed us but we don't need them because I'm a Windclan apprentice, and I will make sure no one destroys my clan.

Without thinking of a plan I jump into the chaos of the battle. I spot Hawktail near and leap toward the fox he's battling. I bravely jump on its back and let out the loudest yowl I can. Its head turns around and looks at and at that moment I realized I made a horrible mistake.

Its eyes were blood-shot red and its jaw was covered in blood, drawn back in a horrible snarl. I can't help but to freeze in shock and fear. What have I done? I can't beat it! I try to move my legs but they are frozen. The fox didn't wait for me to get my courage back and with a huge shove I am flung off its back and thrown onto the ground.

At first I feel nothing but then pain rushes up my leg and shoulder. It takes a great amount of effort to stand up. I turn around to face the fox, who is charging right at me. I let out a terrified shriek.

Suddenly a flash of brown fur collides into the fox. The fox lets out a yelp as it falls to its side only a few mousetails ahead. I look up to see my savior, Hawktail.

"Run Blazepaw go to Thunderclan territory" he shouted at me.

My body can't react now and I just stand still like an idiot. The fox gets up but Hawktail swipes at its eye.

"Now!" He yowls at me. The yowl seems to wake me up and I take off.

It's becoming hard to move, I've made it deep into Thunderclan forest but I've yet to find another cat. I haven't felt so awful in my life.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer.

The forest was so unfamiliar to me; I had never been around so many trees. How do they stand it? You can't even see the sky the trees are too thick. I jump and my fur stands on end when I hear a twig snap.

"Who's there" I ask trying to sound brave. _Did the fox follow me all the way here?_

Luckily it was no fox, a young gray tom steps out of a bush to face me "No need to be alarmed Thunderclan was gone to help your clan, why don't you come will me".

If I had been any other day I would have run, I would never follow the strange cat. But right now I feel like I have no other opinions.

I follow him in till we reach a thorn barrier. The smell of Thunderclan gets suddenly a lot stronger.

"Are you taking me to your camp?" I ask, but my only answer I get is a nod.

When entering thousand of curious eyes are all pointed at me. I followed the tom to the center of the camp. Looking around I'm surprised to see other Windclan cats here. There is a Windclan queen talking to two brown she-cats. Both she-cats seemed of herbs. I continue to scanning the clearing finding many strange cats and Windclan queens, kits, and elders. My gaze lands on four apprentices who were talking to a warrior.

"Why don't we get to fight" a small orange she-cat complained.

"You just started your training today what makes you think you can on a fox" the warrior growled.

One apprentice caught my eye, the light gray striped tom. For some reason I'm drawn to him and keep my gaze on him. But after staring at him for a while I suddenly feel sick.

"Are you alright, are you injured?" A voice asked snapping me back into reality.

The voice belonged to the brown she-cat I saw early.

"No I'll be okay" I replied suddenly a bunch of Thunderclan cats entered the hollow.

Everyone seemed happy to see them.

"Did you send the foxes running with their tails between their legs?" someone asked.

"I bet Windclan will be nicer to us now that-" the warrior stopped as Windclan warriors step in behind the Thunderclan cats.

"What's happen?" A she-cat asks in fear.

"The foxes won, Windclan been destroyed"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen to Windclan now?**

**Also the two brown she-cats Blazepaw saw were Leafpool and Seednose. About a moon after Jayfeather died, Seednose realized she wanted to be a medicine cat instead of warrior. She is now Leafpool's apprentice. **


	5. Chapter 4 Darkpaw

**Again thank you all so much for reading my story, it makes me feel very happy. Alright here's another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

A hard shove comes from behind. "Come on, fox dung!" a dark tabby with white paws ,Nightpaw, yelled from behind me.

"What are too afraid to go to the meeting" A golden apprentice, Sunpaw, mocks.

"You're just a big kit" Nightpaw says then pushes me over.

I fall down on my side the two apprentices hover over me.

"He's just an ugly kit, no wonder no one wants him" Sunpaw growls in my face.

"Come on let's go, before the kitten cries like the coward he is" Nightpaw says and then the two of them leave the den snickering as they go.

"What a mousebrain" I hear one of them tease as they walk away.

I am Darkpaw, an apprentice of Shadowclan. As long as I can remember I've been teased and disrespected by my clanmates. It's because I was born a rogue; I don't have warrior blood. A little while go Blackstar, my leader, called a clan meeting. I didn't want to go so of course Sunpaw and Nightpaw had to tease me about it. I guess I have no choice but to join the others and listen to whatever Blackstar has to say.

I leave the apprentices' den and search for my only friend and mentor, Eaglewing. Eaglewing is a bit ignorant, but it's not bad because he the only one that sees me as a Shadowclan member and not a rogue.

A group of cats have surrounded the Big Rock to hear Blackstar words. I squeeze my way into the crowd and search for Eaglewing. I find him sitting on the far right side of the clearing. I walk up and sit next to him.

"Hey Eaglewing" I say.

"Hey" he replies.

"So what is this meeting about?" I ask him.

"No idea" he said then looked up "but I guess we're about to find out ".

Looking up I see Blackstar positioning himself atop of big rock.

"Shadowclan", he started, "I have terrible news, a huge group of foxes have invaded Windclan and drove them out".

I shocked to hear everyone gasp. Why do they care? It just means we get more territory.

"How could this happen?"

"Foxes, working together in a group? How does such a thing happen?"

"Are the foxes coming for us?"

"Oh Starclan please help us"

Blackstar waited for the clan to calm down before continuing "We must stay calm, you are all right. Such a thing should never happen in this forest. That is why Windclan has asked every clan for help. I've agreed to help them. I know this isn't something Shadowclan does but we can't fight of these foxes only. So all the clans will work together to drive the demons away.

Cheers came from my clanmates. "Just like the battle with dark forest" someone points out.

"Yes", Blackstar says, "And just like always Thunderclan has come up with some elaborate scheme to drive. I need a patrol to come with me to Thunderclan camp. Everyone is meeting there to discuss battle tactics; I think we will be staying there all night."

"I'll go" says Snakeheart.

"Me too" meows another warrior in the crowd.

"I'll go and so will my apprentice" Eaglewing volunteers then flicks his tail toward me.

"What!?" I hiss at him, "Why would you go risk your life for Windclan and make me come you?"

"Oh come on, an epic battle between foxes and cats, you can't tell me that don't want to be a part of that".

"Actually I can" I hiss," I'm not going and you can't make me".

Eaglewing sighed, "Alright, I guess I can't force you but you'll be missing out on the most exciting battle you see in your life" and on that note he walked over to Blackstar and a group of warriors as they discussed what they're going to do.

I walk over to the fresh kill to grab a snack but Nightpaw and Sunpaw step in my way.

"Boy, I knew you were coward, but I didn't know you were heartless", Nightpaw spat "What if we lose just because one apprentice was too scared and weak to fight.

"I'm not a coward" I say but my voice comes out quieter than I wanted.

"You'd run back to nursery the second you smell the scent of fox" Sunpaw teased.

"Too bad your mommy won't be there to comfort you" Nightpaw teased, he let a laugh, "bet that's why she abandoned you she didn't want to be known as the mother of a coward".

I never felt such rage than I did now. I can't even think clearly right now. My instincts go into control of my body and as hard and powerful as I can I shove Nightpaw.

Nightpaw lets a yelp of shock and tumbles on the ground. I don't wait for him to realize what's going on. I jump onto Nightpaw back. I never felt so thrilled in my life. I could hear blood pumping in my ears and the adrenaline rush down my spine. I wanted this to last forever.

I unsheathe my claw on his shoulders, but before I can break the skin Sunpaw grabs my scruff and hauls me onto the ground. I don't even have to think, I instinctively kick Sunpaw jaw. Sunpaw jumped back startled and lets me free. Nightpaw comes from behind and grabs my ear. He pulls me back. With my back two feet I kick at Nightpaw's stomach and claw at Sunpaw with my front feet.

I can't help but to feel delight as I see a mixture of fear and confusion on their faces. I yank my head as hard as I can to free my ear. I feel it tear at the tip, but I ignore the pain and leap on Sunpaw. The two of us tussle in the dusty floor for awhile. Finally I pin him down only to have Nightpaw knock me off.

"Hey! Boys settle down your causing a ruckus", Dawnpelt yells at us. Nightpaw and Sunpaw look at me the eyes wide open.

"Come on let's go" Sunpaw mumbles to Nightpaw and the two run back to the apprentice's den.

Was that me, did I just beat Sunpaw and Nightpaw? The fear I felt from them has dissolved and a new feeling replaced. For once I feel confident and victorious. I need that again. I had let my body out of control completely, everything come naturally. I need that again. I need to feel that rush and thrill in my veins.

I look toward the entrance of the camp and notice the patrol still here. I need to go with them; I need to be in that battle.

Before thinking I run towards Eaglewing.

"Darkpaw I don't have time for goodbyes right now" He said.

"No not that I've changed my mind I want to come with you"

* * *

It was a very short walk to get to the Thunderclan camp. When we got there, I was overwhelmed by all the cats in the huge hollow.

The hollow was packed with cat scattering to and fro. Many cats sat in groups to discuss battle plans. Some warriors lay on the ground wounded as the Thunderclan medicine cat attended to them. A group of Thunderclan kits were tussling with a group of Windclan kits.

I felt sick; I've always hating being in a large group of cats. All the scents , all the unfamiliar faces, I stated to feel dizzy.

As quickly as I could I made my way to the back of Thunderclan camp where no cat was. I sat down and took deep breaths. It was so peaceful here; I was all alone with nothing but the voices of cats far off.

For the first time in moons, I felt relaxed. There was nothing here that I hated. No annoying Sunpaw and Nightpaw giving me a hard time. No dumb apprentice chore I had to do. No cat treating me different because I am rogue. For once I was at peace. But, just as I suspected, it didn't last long.

It was interrupted by a cat around my age who padded up to me. He had Windclan scent with a soft orange,striped pelt with white paws and tail tip.

"Hi,I 'm Blazepaw" the stranger said to me.

Irritation soared though me "Darkpaw" I greeted bluntly hoping he'd leave.

"Nice to meet you" , he said. Apparently, the apprentice couldn't take a hint.

For a second the tom's and my eyes connect and for that second the world spins.

_What's going on?_ Suddenly before I can blink the nice grassy hollow turns into a snowy wasteland.

I look up and see Blazepaw is still there.

"Where are we?" I shout through the snow.

He doesn't answer he stands there eyes wide with shock.

Far away I spot a shadow that moving towards me. I feel frozen on the spot and I can't seem to move my legs. As the shadow approaches I want to run but I can't and I feel terror turning my body.

Finally its close enough for me to make out what it is. It's a cat, a she-cat with dark fur, about the same color as my pelt. She runs up to me and before I can react she nuzzled me.

"Oh Darkpaw!" She yowls with happiness.

The first thing that hits me is fear and then confusion. I can feel my legs again so I quickly back away from the crazy she-cat. Her face is filled with grieve.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asks sadly.

I shake my head, and she lets out a sob of sadness.

"I'm sorry I should have known" she says sadly," listen I can't tell you anything yet but I can give you a clue. Look for the she-cat with spots in her pelt she'll help yo-"

The strange she-cat is interrupted by a huge gust of wind. The snow picks up into a blizzard. Our fur blowing wildly and I have to dig my claws into the snow to keep from being blown away.

"Looks like my time up" she calls, " good-bye my son I ho-"

The rest is cut off as the snowy wasteland dissolves and turns back into Thunderclan camp.

* * *

**Who was this strange she-cat? Who's "The she-cat with spots in her pelt" and how can she help Darkpaw? Keep reading to find out :D**


	6. Chapter 5 Spottedpaw

**Spottedpaw is the last character I'm going to introduce. After this the point of veiw will switch randomly each chapter. And as always thank you all so much for reading my story.**

* * *

The small brown tabby tom looked at me his eyes full of panic. I try to calm him down by running my tail across his check. "Don't worry Smallpaw" I try to say in a soothing voice "The foxes aren't coming to Riverclan".

He didn't relax and was now shaking in fear. "Are you going to go Spottedpaw? Are you going to Thunderclan camp too?" He asks.

I consider this for a second. I did really want to go; I want to dig my claws into the monsters that were making my little brother worry. But, there was no way I was leaving Smallpaw behind in Riverclan camp. A number of possibly things could happen to him.

There was the possibility that we lose. What if after we lost the foxes came to Riverclan?They would chase us all out like Windclan. Smallpaw would never be able to outrun t foxes. He'd die for sure.

I couldn't let that happen, not when I had promised that I look after him.

(Flashback)

I looked at my adopted father trying to figure out why he was so upset. "Papa, what's wrong Smallkit?" I asked him.

Smallkit had always been smaller than the other kits, but he was also stronger than the rest. My father always told him that other cats would ignore him in battle because he was small, so he would be able to sneak up on any cat and surprise them, then beat them.

My father has also been so proud of Smallkit and has trained him to be an excellent warrior. But for the last couple of days he has been sick. First it was just a cough, but it got worse, so bad that he had to stay at the medicine cat den. Father had just talked to Willowshine and he looked furious.

"Smallkit not getting better, Willowshine says he'll be weak forever" He growls.

I gasp in shock," Is he going to die?"

"No but he'll never be normal, he can never hunt or fight, he can never be a warrior" He hisses in annoyance "And after everything I've done for him, why does Starclan have to do this to him. It's not fair"

Then he stalks away angrily without another word. I hurriedly run into the medicine cat den and see Smallkit lying in the nest.

"Smallkit!" I shout.

"Hey Spottedkit" he replied in a hoarse voice filled with grieve.

"Don't be sad you're not going to die" I try to reassure him.

He shakes his head sadly. "It doesn't matter father hates me now" sadness glints in his eyes "I'm all alone now" he squeaks sadly.

I shake my head furiously "You're not alone, I promise I'll be with forever and let nothing hurt you".

"No I'm staying with you Smallpaw", I tell him," No amount of foxes could keep me away from you".

He gives me a smile "It's alright Spottedpaw you can without me I don't mind".

I shake my head "I'm not leaving without you, I promised you that remember?"

"It wouldn't be very long, besides we can't be together forever, I am going to die way before you" he uses his tail to point to his stomach. He is skinny, so skinny that you can see his rib cage. After he got sick eating had been a big problem for him.

"Don't say that you're going to be fine" I hiss at him "Now why don't you sort the herbs while I get you a fish?"

Smallpaw became Willowshine's apprentice, our father refused to let him become a warrior because he'd never be able to have the strength to hunt and fight. Though I agreed it be dangerous to put Smallpaw in a battle, I still thought it was a cruel thing to decide your own son's fate.

Smallpaw nods and drags himself to the herb store I hear him count leafs. "Five marigolds and two poppy seeds" he mumbles. I leave the medicine cats den and approach the fresh kill pile.

The pile was huge and I guessed the hunting patrol had just returned. I look in till I find the biggest fish. I grab it and bring it back to the den.

Minnowtail stops me "I hope you're not giving that to Smallpaw".

"Yes, is that a problem" I ask annoyed.

"You're wasting a lot of prey there, you know he can't eat all that", she replies.

"I always eat his leftovers" I point out.

"That's still a lot, and it's not like you need the energy because you're going to the battle or anything like that" Minnowtail says.

Anger surges through me "I staying behind so I can look after Smallpaw"

Minnowtail gaze softens "Oh Spottedpaw, you can't stay by Smallpaw side forever"

"Why not?" I ask still angry.

"He needs to have his own life and so do you, I kn-" She's cut by a loud pitched yelp.

The two of us turn around just in to see two massive foxes bust through the thorn barrier. They were followed by many more. They don't attack immediately, first they look around the clearing their jaws curled back in a snarl. They don't move and neither does any cat in the clearing.

The foxes let out a low growl and slowly approach. I'm stuck in place, I can't move. I can't feel anything except the true terror that streaming in my body.

Finally Minnowtail shouts "Attack!" and within a heart beat the camp goes into complete chaos. I run as fast as I can to the medicine cats den.

"What's going on" Smallpaw asks but ignore him and grab him by the scruff to help him stand. He leans against me for support and the two of us leave the den.

When we exit the den, the camp is chaotic. Cats and foxes alike are wailing, everyone is in the mist of battle. I can't even tell what's going on any more. The entire camp looks like a mountain of fur.

I lead Smallpaw to the entrance and we escape. I run as fast as I can, I ignored my burning feet and Smallpaw's gasps of pain. All I could think about is getting Smallpaw to safety.

Finally when we're far enough the two of us turn around to look at the camp. It's so small from where we are, but even at this distance I can still hear the shrieks and yowls from my clanmates. It is then I realize my horrible mistake. I've abandoned them, I've abandoned my clan.

"What's happening?" Smallpaw shrieks again.

I look at him, my paws tremble as I tell him "My worst fear has come true, the foxes have taken over Riverclan".

* * *

**What will happen to Riverclan now? Keep reading to find out.**


	7. Meeting the Apprentices (Blazepaw POW)

I gasp as the world swirls back to the Thunderclan camp.

_What just happened, did I imagine that?_

Looking up I see Darkpaw, the dark tom was looking around in confusion.

"Darkpaw did you see that, too?" I ask hoping I just imagined it.

He nods slowly "The cat with spots in her pelt" he mumbles "What did that cat mean?"

I tip my head, also confused "Was that your mom?" I ask, remembering the strange she-cat call Darkpaw her son.

Darkpaw immediately shakes his head "It couldn't have been, she probably crazy" he huffs "Let's just pretend nothing happened, alright?".

"But aren't you curious?" I sure was what if that was a message from Starclan. I remember as a kit the elders would tell me about the three cats that had the power of starclan. They had saved all the cats from the evil dark forest. But, at first, they didn't know they had that kind of power in till Starclan gave them a prophecy.

What if that was a message from Starclan? What if I had super powers, too.

"No" Darkpaw growls interrupting my thoughts" Just pretend it didn't happen".

"But!" I try to argue but it's too late Darkpaw walks back to the main part of the camp. I decide it's no use and walk back with him. The four leaders; Bramblestar, Onestar , Blackstar , Mistystar; are on a ledge high above the cats. They four are huddled together whispering to one another.

Swiftheart , my mentor, walks up to me "Blazepaw, you're in luck you get to help with the attack".

My eyes light up in excitement "Really!" I wanted to claw the foxes the second they came into my camp.

"Well kind of, you'll be hiding and you'll come out to help the injured cats get to a safe place" Swiftheart explains.

"Oh" I say disappointed.

"But you'll be working with other apprentice so it's not too bad"

"I guess it'll be fun working with apprentice from other clans" I try to sound cheerful but I didn't know if I wanted to be with other clan cats. If they are all like Darkpaw then I think team up with foxes and run them out.

"That's the spirit, come I want you to meet the other apprentices" Swiftheart says then leads me to a group of apprentices and warriors.

I'm surprised to see how many apprentices there are, especially in Thunderclan. In Thunderclan alone there were seven apprentices, but three look old enough to be warriors. I continue scanning the group in till I spot Darkpaw. He's looking at me through narrowed eyes. Even though he didn't say anything I knew he wanted me to keep quiet about the strange dream.

Why aren't you curious? Don't you want to be a hero? Don't you want elders to tell stories about you to future kits? I did, and I'll do it alone if you don't help. I'll find the cat with spots in her pelt.

"Blazepaw" Swiftheart says snapping me back to attention "This is Featherpaw" he points with his tail to a small gray tom with black stripes "Firepaw" he points to a tall orange she-cat "Hollypaw" a black she-cat with white paws "Honeypaw" a brown tabby she-cat.

"Amberpaw" a pale orange she-cat "Dewpaw" a white spotted tom "Snowpaw" a white tom "and Darkpaw" he points.

The older three apprentices, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw, aren't paying attention. I feel small compared to them but I feel better when Firepaw gives me a excited and cheerful "Hello". Honeypaw step forward and gives me a quiet "hello". Darkpaw simply gives me a nod. Hollypaw "hello" is friendlier. Finally Featherpaw flicks his tail hello.

"Hi" I say trying to be polite.

"You ready to shed some foxes" Firepaw exclaims excitedly.

"Of course I am" I response equally as excited, I guess Thunderclan isn't so different after all.

"No you will not be shedding any foxes" A white Thunderclan warrior says "You're lucky you get to go, it's your first day as an apprentice for Starclan sake!"

I look at Firepaw shocked. It was hard to believe that she was just apprenticed. She looked about the same age as me; even though I was apprentice less than a moon ago at least I wasn't just apprenticed today.

"So what's the game plan?" Snowpaw asks.

"We've been watching the foxes for awhile; they seemed to just move into Windclan camp. Luckily, they don't seem to be moving. We are going to take this opportunity to recharge. We are going to sleep in Thunderclan camp. While everyone who can't battle; queens, kits, elders, and the injured, are going to Shadowclan camp." Swiftheart explains.

"You apprentices will find a place to hide with the medicine cats. When someone is injured it will be your job to save them from any further harm" The white Thunderclan warrior continues.

"So we aren't going to fight any foxes" Darkpaw grumbles "Great!"

I look at Darkpaw A little shocked to hear him say that. I thought he didn't care about anything.

"When do we attack?" Honeypaw asks.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning" Amberpaw answers then looks at up "It's getting late we should all get to bed, you all can sleep in the apprentice's den if you'd like"

"Thanks" I look over at Darkpaw "Do you want to come, too?"

"Sure, whatever" he says in a bored tone.

"Great I'll show you the fresh kill pile" Amberpaw says then skips over to the to the prey pile. All the apprentices followed her. Everyone eagerly took a piece of prey for themselves.

I search the pile for a rabbit then sigh in disappointment when I can't find one.

Amberpaw tips her head confused "What's wrong?"

I shake my head "Just feeling a little home sick I guess, your fresh kill is different from mine".

"Oh, well would you like to share a bird with me and Honeypaw?" Amberpaw offers.

I smile at the offer "Sure, thanks".

She purrs "No problem".

The three of us hungrily gulp down the bird. I had never tasted anything so strange, the only thing I had before this bird was rabbits and a few field mice. The bird had a strong tang of forest and the meat was tasty. The only problem was the feathers which keep getting in the way.

How do they eat this? There are feathers everywhere! I looked over at Amberpaw and Honeypaw. They were ripping off the feathers then putting them in a separate pile. I was completely confused, but I decided not to question it and began to do the same exact thing.

When the bird was finished the two she-cats picked up their feather pile and carried it to a den, the apprentice den I presumed. I followed behind them. When we entered the den I found Firepaw, Featherpaw, Hollypaw, and Darkpaw already settled down into their nests.

I watched Amberpaw take her feathers to an empty nest then she carefully aligned the nest with feathers.

_Hey! That's what we do with rabbit pelts._

Looking around the den I decided to sleep in the nest next to Firepaw and Amberpaw. I placed my feathers in my nest then settled down.

When I lay down I then realized how exhausted I really was, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I really missed my nest in Windclan. I wonder what going on in Windclan camp right now. Is a fox sleeping in my nest? Anger soars though me; I can't wait for the clans to chase them out like they did to us.

I lay there in the unfamiliar nest as the den gets darker and darker. There no way I'll be able to sleep now. I listen to everyone else small snores. I guess I'm the only one up

"Can't sleep huh?" Amberpaw asked scaring me half to death.

I turn my body so I can face her and then nod.

She smiles "Yea me neither, I'm too excited"

"I can't wait to get my home back" I say softly.

"What's it like" She asks, I give her a confused look which makes her giggle "What's it like living in Windclan".

"Well...it's a lot different from Thunderclan, there no trees anywhere only rolling fields that seem to stretch forever. To catch prey we run after it, and running after a rabbit when it's a windy day is the best feeling in the world. But are camp is about the same a-".

I stop mid sentence when I hear Amberpaw softly snoring. I purr "Am I really that boring" I joke to myself.

I look at Amberpaw one last time and whisper "good night, and good luck in the battle tomorrow". I then curl up and fall asleep.


	8. The Journey (Leafstar and Moonpaw POW)

**Just a quick warning I haven't read 'Skyclan and the Stranger' and I haven't read 'Skyclan's destiny' in a long time. Most of the names I used I got from the Warrior Wiki so if I made a mistake please tell me.**

* * *

(Leafstar POW)

I sauntered back to my den slowly. I don't think I've ever been more exhausted in my life. I had to go to the dawn patrol then on a hunting patrol in the afternoon. I shuffled to my nest and then just collapsed in the moss. I felt all my aching muscles finally relax.

"Thank Starclan for nests" I mumbled and curled up in the nest.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. The second I closed my eyes I was taken to a dream world. I opened my eyes to discover that I'm in a starry meadow. Ahead of me I spotted a mouse scampering across the meadow in search of food. What a wonderfully dream, Starclan knows I needed one. The air carried a sweet scent and the temperature was pleasant and warm. The mouse looked plump and brawny. I looked up at the sky to see that the stars are close as ever.

_This must be Starclan, but why am I here?_ I left the mouse and went to explore more of the territory. Everywhere I went it was warm, lovely, and prey rich. Which is completely expected of Starclan territory, but I couldn't spot any cat anywhere. I couldn't have died in my sleep; I had a few more lives left. Besides weren't the Starclan cats suppose to meet me when I die.

"Hello Leafstar" a voice from behind says.

I jumped then turned around startled. I see the voice belongs to Skywatcher. The cat who helped recreate Skyclan.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized.

"It's okay, no harm done. I haven't seen you I awhile, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, Starclan been treating me good" he replied.

I sat down then looked up at him "Did you need to tell me something?" I asked.

Skywatcher nodded "Yes, will you come on a walk with me."

"Uh, sure" I say then haul myself off the ground.

He doesn't anything else, he just started walking and I followed close behind. He headed to a forest that was at the edge of the meadow. When we got close to it he turned to me.

"The clans are in trouble" Skywatcher said bluntly while continuing to walk.

I stopped in my tracks "The clans? As in Thunderclan? What happened to them?"

Skywatcher turned around to face me "Yes, Thunderclan is in trouble. They have a problem that I don't want Skyclan to be a part of."

"You're not making a lot sense what is this problem" I asked.

"It's a problem Thunderclan made for themselves. Unfortunately Skyclan has to get involved. I need you to send a patrol to travel a long way, all the way to Thunderclan and the other clans."

I sighed then looked down at the ground. Skyclan had little warriors as it was. How would the clan work with fewer warriors?

"…Alright" I say finally "I'll send a couple of warriors"

Skywatcher shook his head "You need to send Moonpaw too"

"What Moonpaw? She was only apprenticed a moon ago! She can't go on such a long journey." I exclaim. How could Skywatcher even think of sending an apprentice?

"She is the only one that needs to go, she is special. She has the power to help clans" He explained "She just doesn't know it"

"Power, what power?" I asked, completely confused.

"The power born in the stars" he explained. He then seemed to have a far out look in his gaze.

"What?" I ask "What does that mean" suddenly I see an orange blaze peak over the horizon.

"It's almost morning, Leafstar. You need to tell your clan of this" Skywatcher said.

I tried to reply to him but I couldn't, I could feel my body waking up.

"Remember, you must send the one born in the stars."

* * *

(Moonpaw POW)

It has been a moon since I've become an apprentice. During this time Smokepaw got his warrior name, he is now Smokefoot. I also have kept my distance from Cloudwhisker. So it's been a good moon.

I woke up this morning to the sound of Leafstar call. She called for a call meeting. I yawned and stretched my legs. I sure hope the kits are becoming apprentices today; I'm lonely in the apprentice den. I walk out the den to join the clan around the rock pile.

I made my way over to Stormcloud and sat next to him.

"Hey, Stormcloud what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, after this meeting I'm going to take you to the sandy hollow to practice some fighting moves." He replied.

"Sounds fun" I said cheerfully.

"Skyclan" Leafstar called.

I turned my attention to the huge pile of rock. Leafstar stood at the very top on the biggest boulder. Her pelt was gleaming from sun that was rising behind her. She looked down at her clan and she scanned the clan. For a moment her gaze landed on me and she kept it there.

I felt my pelt go hot as Leafstar narrowed her eyes while staring at me. Leafstar then blinks then continues to look at the other cats.

_What was that all about, did I do something wrong?_

"Cats of Skyclan" Leafstar began "Last night I received a message…a message from Starclan "

At this every cat became silent. Leafstar looked down at her feet and cleared her throat; she then lifted her head back up.

"There are... situations in the other clans. I need to send a group of cats on a journey to help them" Leafstar explained.

Everyone starts whispering to each other. Some cats, mostly young cats, seemed excited while the others shook their heads in disapproval.

"This isn't a good idea" I heard an elder whisper.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but it's the words of our warrior ancestors. I put my fate and trust into them so I will do as they say. I ask you, Skyclan, to have faith in your warrior ancestors." Leafstar announced proudly.

No one else objected Leafstar. I looked over to where Smokefoot is sitting. I wondered if he'd go on this journey. I'd miss him terribly.

"Alright" Leafstar continued "I have chosen which warriors will go. Please stand when I call your name: Nettlesplash" The pale brown tom stood up "Plumwhisker, Bouncefire" the ginger tom and the dark she-cat stood up also "Cloudwhisker" thank Starclan that evil she-cat is leaving "Smokefoot" I watch my best friend stand up. My heart sank; life would be no fun without him. I let out a disappointed sigh then look back up Leafstar.

When I look at my leader I was surprised to see her looking hesitant. Did she change her mind about sending these cats away I wondered.

Finally Leafstar held her head high and shouted "and Moonpaw"

Did I just hear wrong or did Leafstar call my name. I hear a couple of cats gasp then all eyes turn to me. I just sit there with my mouth open, staring dumbly at Leafstar.

"Stand up, Moonpaw" Stormcloud whispers in my ear.

I slowly start to stand up, I'm still not sure if this is real.

I'm almost completely up when I hear Cloudwhisker shout "Your making a mistake Leafstar, Moonpaw was only just apprenticed. She practically a kit!" _Oh shut up, this is none of your business._

"CLoudwhisker right, it's too dangerous for Moonpaw. She could die" I heard a warrior object. _D-die! I don't want to die!_

"She won't die if she has the protection of five warriors" Leafstar replied calmly.

"She won't die if she stays in camp" Echosong said "Just pick another warrior"

"It is my decision and I have chosen Moonpaw, no cat should object" Leafstar mewed angrily.

Every one grew quiet at Leafstar outburst.

Smokefoot finally breaks the silence "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible" Leafstar replied then she jumped off the rock pile and walked back to her den.

* * *

**One more thing I will say, Moonpaw's story will probably have a lot of time skips for the time being. I'm not very good at writing about traveling cats so most of there journey will be skipped.**


	9. The Battle (Featherpaw POW)

**Thanks to everyone who has favorite,followed, or reviewed my story. You all are the best.**

* * *

I really don't like this. Bramblestar must have gone mad. How could he let me and my sisters into this fight? Did he want us to die? Does he not like me because I'm not clan born? But what about Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Hollypaw, they've done nothing wrong. And to add insult to injure we are forced to work with apprentices from different clans. And, of course, I don't get a say in this at all. I never wanted to do this in the first place and if it were up to me I'd stop the battle before it begins.

Let the cats who were apprenticed only a day ago hide in a bush like a mouse then wait in till a fox mauls a cat, then drag that cat to the bush and hope that he or she doesn't die. What a _great_ plan! Who's the mouse brain that came up with that? My head immediately turns to high ledge, where Bramblestar, Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar are sitting. May be I feel like I don't belong because I'm the only cat with common sense.

I look over the horizon to see the sun very low in the sky. It was early and not a lot of cats were awake. I was awake because it was way too crowded in the apprentice's den to sleep. I looked around to see who else was awake.

The leaders were on the high ledge still discussing battle tactics. A group of young Riverclan warriors were practice battling in the middle of the camp. The medicine cats were laying out leaves to dry. There was a group of warriors, each from different clans, surrounding Squirrelflight as she made hunting patrols. Nothing interesting for me to do will I wait to hide in a bush in Windclan camp.

I hear paw steps leaving the apprentice's den. Turning around, I see that it was Honeypaw.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked her.

She nodded "I have a bad feeling about today."

"Honeypaw, we are going to sit in a bush all day. The worst thing that's going to happen is will get a thorn stuck in our pelt… on second thought, maybe you should worry" I joke.

She giggles a bit then shakes her head "I'm not worried about thorns"

"Yea, I know" I said not knowing what else to say.

I heard the bramble screen rustle, looking up I see Hollypaw and Firepaw emerging from the apprentice's den.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you two?" Honeypaw asked.

Firepaw shook her head "No, while I was asleep I accidently turned on my sibling locator. I sensed that my brother and sister were not in the den so I went to look for them."

Hollypaw gave Firepaw a small shove "Sibling locator, _sure. _No, I heard Honeypaw leave the den. We came outside to check up on you."

Honeypaw looked down at the floor "Thanks, but I'm alright" she said shyly.

Honeypaw couldn't trick us. We knew she must be scared for the battle today. Honeypaw was too gentle to be in a battle like this. But like me, she had no choice.

"How about we play mother and her kits" I suggested. Mother and her kits was a game we played when we were young. It was Honeypaw favorite game but when we all turned 3 moons me, Hollypaw, and Firepaw refused to play because we were too old.

Honeypaw would be our pretend mother and we'd pretend to be kits. It was way too embarrassing to play now. But I do anything to keep Honeypaw happy.

"Really?" Honeypaw said perking up.

We all nodded and a huge grin appeared on Honeypaw face. The four of played that game in till the hunting patrols came back. No of us ate, no one had an appetite. Over time more and more cats awoke and our game became more and more crowded. Eventually there was no room to play and we were forced to stop.

At some point Moleclaw approached the four of us "Alright guys, it almost time to go can you wake the others?"

Before any of us could answer Firepaw ran to the apprentice den shouting "Of course".

We rushed after her but it was too late. Firepaw stood in the middle of the den shouting "Wake up sleepy heads!"

Snowpaw stood up and jumped on Firepaw "Be quiet, can't you wake us up a different way?"

Snowpaw had managed to pin Firepaw. Firepaw struggled then knocked him off then jumped on him. "Nope"

Dewpaw jumped in to help his brother and then Hollypaw jumped in. Pretty soon everyone was tussling around the den.

"Good job, Firepaw" I mumbled. Suddenly I felt someone jump on top of me. I fell to the ground. Angrily I look up to see my attacker. It was that apprentice from Windclan, Blazepaw I think his name was. I angrily shove him off and stand up to face.

For a second we meet eyes and when I see his eyes I have this weird sensation. His eyes looked… familiar.

"Alright guys, time to get serious. We have foxes to destroy, remember?" Amberpaw said garbbing everyone's attention. The fighting stopped and everyone started to run out of the den excitedly.

"Hey, your Featherpaw right?" Blazepaw asked.

"Yea, that's me" I answer.

"You're sure are strong, good luck in the battle" he said happily.

"Um, thanks" I said "Good luck to you too"

He smiled at me then the two of us left the den together.

* * *

I wasn't that long before all the apprentices and medicine cats were sitting behind a bush about five tail lengths from Windclan camp. Everyone who was fighting was gradually getting closed to the camp from the front, back, and sides. When the signal was given everyone would jump in the camp, surprising the foxes and then finally chase them away.

Honeypaw was pacing the ground with worry while Firepaw and Hollypaw watched the cats with impatience. I could see Blazepaw pelt prickle with impatience as well. It didn't take long for me also run out of patience.

_Let's get this done already! I want to go home._

Suddenly an ear splitting yowl fills the air. I jerk up to see all the cats jump into the hollow. From where I am I can't see a thing, but I probably don't want to.

The noise is horrific. I can hear the foxes' hungry growls and warriors battle cries. The noise is so intense that it feels like I'm in Windclan camp with all the fighting. I look over to Honeypaw who is shaking in fear and her eyes are stretched open in terror. Her fear scent was nearly chocking me.

"Calm down, Honeypaw!" I snap at her. I take a deep breath to calm down "The foxes won't find us" I say in a gentler tone.

"I don't care about us" she hisses "I scared about mother and father, I can hear them".

I listen to the battle but there so much noise I can't make out which are there voices.

"Lionblaze will be fine he can't get hurt remember" I reminded Honeypaw.

"Then what about Cinderheart" Honeypaw asked worriedly.

"Lionblaze will protect her" I reassured her.

"Help! We need some help!" I heard someone yell.

The older apprentices; Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw run to the battle.

"Great, not only do I not get to fight but I also don't get to do the stupid job I was assigned to do?" The dark apprentice from Shadowclan growled "Why did I even come?"

_To complain apparently._

The three apprentices returned carrying an unconscious Toadstep. My blood turned cold when I saw his wound. There was a huge gash in the tom's belly. Blood was stained his fur and claws. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth. This body hung limped and lifeless. The apprentices put him down but Toadstep didn't seem to notice.

As the medicine cats surrounded him, I listen to the clans' shrieks of pain. Were the foxes doing the same thing to every cat? Toadstep body was imprinted in my brain; I couldn't get the image out of my head. Then came something I never expected to hear.

"Retreat!"

_No. No! We can't lose!_

I look around to see the others. Everyone is frozen in shock and fear.

"W-we lost" I heard Blazepaw say in disbelief.

"We lost Toadstep" everyone turns to Leafpool who next to the warrior. She was right, Toadstep was no longer breathing.

I looked over at Windclan camp. I watched as battle scarred cats climb out of the camp and flee in terror. Then I see Foxes rushing after them their eyes full of rage and hunger. Hungry for cat blood.

"Help!" I heard someone call from behind. I turn around the spot a young spotted she-cat running towards. "Help!" she screamed again.

"The cat with the spots in her pelt" I heard Blazepaw whisper in astonishment.

Before I can ask him what he means, Littlecloud approaches the new comer. "What's wrong" he asked her.

"Riverclan is being attacked by foxes." She explained her voice full of panic.

"Y-yo-you mean there's more" Willowshine asked who was now quivering.

"They found us!" Honeypaw screamed. We all turned around to see two foxes headed for us.

"Run" Leafpool shouted and everyone scattered, running for their lives.

I ran as fast as I could through the moor. In the confusion I've managed to lose everyone. But I don't dare look back. The scent of fox and fear is everywhere and I can still heard screams in the distance. So I try to focus on my paws. I run and run and run. I ignore my aching muscles and my burning throat. Suddenly I feel something tight grab onto my scruff and lift me into the air. I look up to see a fox's face.

_I'm being carried by a fox_! I squirm around in a panic and start yowling as hard as I can. I felt the fox's hot saliva drip down my back and I felt its teeth dig into my scruff. _Oh Starclan help me._

The fox then begins to run while still carrying me. It takes me to a forest at the edge of Windclan territory. I don't want to see this but I'm too scared to close my eyes. When we are deep in the forest, the fox flings me against a tree. I feel sharp pains go down my left shoulder and leg. I takes all my effort to get up and face the fox.

"You're _Him _aren't you?" The fox asks.

This can't be happening, that fox didn't just talk. I must have hit my head on the tree. Or maybe I'm unconscious like Toadstep was. Or maybe I'm dead, but everything looks so real it's got to be real.

"Answer me!" it shouts.

I'm too stunned to answer. The fox lets out a furious growl then lunges at me. I quickly close my eyes and flinch, waiting for the attack but all I get is a surprised yowl coming from the fox. I open my to see the fox pinned down by another cat.

I let out a gasp when I see this cat. He was completely see-through and I could see stars in his pelt. But that wasn't even the most shocking thing about him. He looked exactly like me. He was like an older version of me. The fox shoved him off then got. The fox glanced at me then to the other cat.

"I see, you're not him. Honest mistakes, the two of you look so much alike" the fox said.

I don't move or talk, I'm still in complete shock.

"Yes, you were wrong now leave!" the newcomer growled.

"Alright, I'll leave" the fox said then turned around "But it won't matter. You're too late, Jayfeather, we have won and there's nothing you can do about it"


	10. Aftermath (Darkpaw POW)

**Sorry this took longer than my other chapters. Again thanks to anyone who has read my story and an extra special thanks to anyone who has reveiwed/Favorited/followed.**

* * *

"The cat with the spots in her pelt" Blazepaw whispered in my ear.

The young she-cat came running to us. Her eyes were wide in panic and her breath short. I guessed she'd been running for awhile. It was true though, the small she-cat had spots in her pelt, but that couldn't have been true. It was just a normal cat with spots, she was no prophesied cat. That she-cat wasn't my mother and I'm not part of any prophecy.

"What's wrong?" I heard Littlecloud ask.

"Riverclan is being attacked by foxes" she explained while catching her breath.

"Y-yo-you mean there's more" Willowshine who was quivering.

"They found us!" I heard Honeypaw scream. Turning around I saw two foxes heading straight for the bush.

"Run" Leafpool shouted.

I watched Blazepaw run past me at incredible speed,I expected no less from a Windclanner, towards the spotted she-cat. Everyone else also ran in terror. I was in such a panic that I couldn't think straight, I couldn't control my body. I felt my legs run towards Blazepaw, not to my control. Everything around me was a haze, like I was in dream.

I wish that it was dream. I was chocking on the severe scent of fox and blood. My heart beat so fast that it felt like it would explode and I could hear it pumping blood. The only thing that kept me stable was Blazepaw. I put all my focus on the golden tom that ran a few fox tails ahead of me. And all I could hope for is that my legs wouldn't give out.

Eventually the horrible stench of fox gradually decreased and pretty soon we are at the horse place. Blazepaw is there lying on the floor near the fence, breathing deeply. I couldn't even make another step; I collapsed on the floor and panted heavily. I looked back up to see the she-cat looking around worried.

When Blazepaw noticed this he asked "What wrong?"

"I left my brother here and now I can't find him" she explained with worry.

"I'm right here Spottedpaw" I heard a hoarse voice call.

Then a small brown tom stepped out of the undergrowth. I was shocked when I saw the tom. His legs were small and weak; they were barely able to support his body. His eyes drooped, like he was tired and I could smell his sickness.

"Smallpaw" Spottedpaw shouted in relief "Thank Starclan you're alright"

Smallpaw was staring directly at me when he asked "Who are they?"

Spottedpaw shrugged "I don't know, they just came with me when I was running from the foxes"

"I'm Blazepaw" Blazepaw introduced then he stood up "And this is Darkpaw" he pointed to me with his tail "Sorry in all the panic I wasn't sure where to go so I just followed you."

Spottedpaw gave a short nod, looking like she didn't care. "I need to get Smallpaw to safety" she said.

Blazepaw nodded "Yea, and we need to get out of here the foxes could be here any second. We should go to Shadowclan that's where a lot of cats went who weren't battling".

"To get to Shadowclan we have to pass through either Riverclan or Windclan. I don't think telling the foxes 'oh don't worry we are just on our way Shadowclan' is going to stop them" I said angrily. Of all the places to go why would these mousebrains choose to go across the entire lake? Aren't they tired enough?

Blazepaw narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not liking my statement.

"If we stay away from Riverclan camp we should alright" Spottedpaw said then went to her brother "Come on Smallpaw".

The two started walking toward Riverclan territory with my and Blazepaw close behind. Why am I going with them, I should just stay. I guess somewhere deep inside I know that without them I'll be lonely.

They short trip to Shadowclan took longer than it should of. Probably because, thanks to Smallpaw, we had to go painfully slow and we had to take severely breaks to rest or hunt. The entire trip I had this strange feeling of déjà vu especially when I was close to Spottedpaw. It was like I had met her before. Perhaps I have, but I never been to gathering before so I don't how I would know her.

At one point Blazepaw asked "Hey Spottedpaw, have you ever had a weird dream?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"uh, never mind"

We arrived at Shadowclan at sunset. We were lucky enough to not run into any foxes on the way. We were also very close to getting here at night, which would have been a disaster traveling at night. When we finally got to my camp we saw many cats leaving the camp. A lot of cats were sitting outside camp.

Why isn't anyone in the camp? I look around for answers when I spot my mentor, Eaglewing. I ran up to him.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Darkpaw you're ok! When we were retreating I went to that bush but no one was there. I was so worried. You have no idea how ha-"

I interrupted him "Yes, I'm fine now tell me what's happening" behind me I felt Spottedpaw and the others approach.

"We are getting ready to leave. Thunderclan is now also infested with foxes and we are guessing Shadowclan next. So, you know, we are evacuating" Eaglewing explained.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" Blazepaw asked.

"Well… cats in the battle left the lake territories when fleeing and many cats are following in there paw steps…so" Eaglewing started drifting off.

"Wait are you saying, that the clans giving up. That this is the end of the clan, and everyone becoming rogues and loners?" Blazepaw asked in bewilderment.

Eaglewing didn't say anything he just stared at the ground.

"You're kidding, right?" Blazepaw asked still astounded "The clans, which have been going on for more moons than I can imagine, is ending now?" I couldn't share Blazepaw disappointment. Shadowclan never treated me with respect anyway.

"Don't worry Smallpaw, it doesn't matter. It'll be just the two of us, but trust me it'll be better without Riverclan" I heard Spottedpaw whisper to Smallpaw. I guess I'm not the only one that's going to not miss this place.

"Blazepaw, thanks goodness you're alright" I heard someone say. Turning around I see that it was two Windclan warriors and Nightpaw and Sunpaw.

Sunpaw narrowed his eyes at me while Nightpaw looked away.

"Swiftheart and Furzecloud" Blazepaw addressed the two "Are the two of you also leaving".

Swiftheart nodded "We have no chose"

"I can't believe it's all over" Blazepaw said his voice full of sadness and disappointment.

"No Blazepaw, it's not over. Everyone is still keeping close to the lake. I think we just need to rest then in the morning everyone will be sure to regroup then we can take back our territory. Trust me it's not over" Swiftheart said boldly.

Blazepaw lifted his head up and nodded. I looked over to Sunpaw and Nightpaw who also seemed happier. They can't to get Shadowclan back so they can tease me again. Well I have been dying to battle with them again.

"For now you six apprentices can stay with us and Eaglewing would like to be with us too?" Furzecloud asked.

Eaglewing nodded "I would like that".

"You mean me and brother can come with you?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave two apprentices by themselves" Furzepaw said.

"I think we should go to the river that just beyond Shadowclan territory" Eaglewing suggested

"Sure, can't think of anything better" Swiftheart meowed "Let's go now before it gets late".

And so the nine of went to the river to start our lives as rogues. I couldn't help but to wonder if this life will be better than my old one.


	11. Treeclan (Spottedpaw POW)

"Alright, it seems like there's about two groups downstream and another group of Riverclan cats on the other side of the river" Swiftheart reported.

It was the morning of the day after the battle. The other day Swiftheart had stated that the clans would regroup in the morning. We all woke up to find nothing but an ordinary new-leaf day. It was a warm day but very humid. I was even able to find dew on a few leafs. The place we had chosen to sleep was wonderful. It was under a tree that was surrounded by bushes but beyond the bush was a nice grass clearing, perfect for hunting in. And to top it all off next to the clearing was the river full of fish and an excellent water source.

But of course it wasn't good enough for anyone. Getting our home back was a main priority. Everyone was disappointed when they awoke and found it to be an ordinary day. I guess everyone was hoping someone would walk in and tell everyone that the foxes are gone. Well everyone expect me. This place was better than Riverclan. But Swiftheart decided he'd go look for others and that's where we are now.

"I was able to talk to this Windclan cat who said some warriors are traveling to the mountains" Eaglewing continued.

"Really?" A Shadowclan apprentice, who I think name is Sunpaw asked "Cats went that far?"

"Afraid so, maybe regrouping will be harder than I thought" Eaglewing said discouragingly.

"We can't give up though; I have to become a Windclan warrior. It's always been my dream" Blazepaw opposed.

"We won't give up. Don't worry I bet this whole thing will blow over in less than a moon" Swiftheart reassured. I didn't listen to him, if cats were going all to the mountains then there was no way they were coming back. Everyone needed to realize that they'd be rogues for the rest of their lives, but honestly I liked this a lot better.

And so the day went by. This area was prey rich, in fact I didn't even need to hunt. The makeshift fresh kill pile we made had more than enough. So instead I gathered moss and made nest for everyone. I built my and Smallpaw's nest in between two tree trunks. When it was made Smallpaw was finally able to rest. He had trouble sleeping on the grass last night.

We had found this place around midnight and everyone was too tired to make nests so we all fell asleep in the grass. The ground hurt Smallpaw's back so he was unable to get a well deserved rest. The small tom curled up in the nest and started to snore. Since I had nothing else to do I decided to climb the tree.

It was a big, old oak. It was tallest tree around, but I've seen taller trees in Shadowclan. I climbed up to the first branch. From there I was able to see all the other cats. Smallpaw was still fast asleep, Sunpaw and Nightpaw were wrestling by the river, Swiftheart was teaching Blazepaw some battle moves, and Eaglewing, Furzecloud, and Darkpaw were huddled together discussing something.

I climbed back down, being careful not to wake Smallpaw.

"Hey, it's like a clan" Smallpaw said.

I turned to him "Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, but it is, isn't it. It's like we are all part of mini clan" Smallpaw said.

I smile at him "Yea I guess in a way it is, everyone getting along really great"

"Like clanmates!"Smallpaw exclaimed "We are Treeclan, because our camp is a tree".

I laughed at the thought. "Sure, Treeclan. I guess we can pretend like we are a clan before we go back to Riverclan"

Smallpaw glance lowered to the floor "We aren't going back though, are we?"

"No, probably not" I answered. There was no way I was going to give him false hope, not like Eaglewing. I wouldn't want my brother to be disappointed.

"I guess that means we'll be Treeclan forever" Smallpaw said cheerfully.

Yes, I guess so. This will be my life from now on. So far it's not so bad.

* * *

The sun eventually started to set and our light was soon to leave. At this time everyone was eating and chatting at the tree or the 'camp' as Smallpaw puts it. I had a nice plump mouse that I shared with Smallpaw, who was now fast asleep. After I ate I lay next to him, I didn't fall asleep though. I just closed my eyes and listen to everyone chat.

There was nice, pleasant feeling that comes to listening to all the cat's voices. With every cat talking I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but all the noise bundled together with the occasionally laugh made me feel warm and welcomed. It was like a lullaby because I slowly started to fall asleep.

I was in that state of somewhat awake and almost asleep when I heard a rustle in the bush. I shot up to see that everything was normal. I almost thought that I just imagined but then I noticed that the talking has stopped, and the cats that were still up all had their heads turned towards the noise. There was definitely a rustle.

"Hello?" I heard a timid voice ask. It didn't belong to anyone here.

"Yes hello, is someone there?" Furzecloud called.

Three cats then came out of the bushes. All three were older than me but they looked younger than the warriors. There was a lean white tom with emerald eyes, a tall dusty gray , and a beautiful, lean soft gray she-cat with white paws. They all looked relieved.

"Oh, thank starclan we found some cats" the white tom expressed.

"Careful Snowpaw they might also be unfriendly" the gray tom warned.

"Snowpaw? That must mean you're from the clans. What's wrong" Furzecloud asked.

"Well" the soft gray she-cat began "Me and my brothers were separated from everyone after the battle, we tried to go to Thunderclan but it was infected with those foxes. We went to the territory behind Thunderclan than traveled near Shadowclan in hope to find other cats. We did find a group of cats, but they chased us of. We were so scared, but we eventually found you guys".

"Were the cats that chased you off rogues?" Furzecloud asked them.

Snowpaw shook her head "No, they were covered in fox and Windclan scent".

Eaglewing ear shot up "You mean you were attacked by clan cats. Why would anyone do that?"

The gray tom shrugged "I don't know, but can we please stay with you, we are apprentices but we are almost warriors. We can hunt and fight for you, but please let us stay. We have nowhere to go. "

"Of course" Eaglewing said immediately "We would never turn down Clan cats in need. What are your names?"

"Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw" Amberpaw introduced.

"Hey, I've seen you guys before, in Thunderclan" Blazepaw said.

"Oh yea, I remember you" Amberpaw said with a smile.

"You three can sleep with me tonight. You let me sleep with you in Thunderclan so it's only fair" Blazepaw offered.

"Ok thanks" Amberpaw said, and then she and her two brothers went with Blazepaw.

Everyone then slowly made their way back to their nests. I let out a small yawn then I turned back to my nest. Smallpaw was in the nest but he was no longer asleep. I guess he heard about our new members.

"Don't worry Smallpaw, they seem harmless" I reassured him.

"I know, and who is Smallpaw?" Smallpaw asked.

I looked at him shocked. I feared that he might have hurt his head.

"You're Smallpaw" I said worriedly.

"I'm not Smallpaw, I'm Smallstar leader of Treeclan" he announced.

I let out a sigh of relief "Oh yea, I forgot we were pretending like we were in a clan. Smallstar, huh? Who's your deputy?"

"You" he explained.

I let out a warm giggle "Alright, but a leader needs his sleep. Goodnight Smallstar".

"Night" he said. Then the two of us curled up in our nest and fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in a field, similar to the fields in Windclan. Except there was no fox scent. The air was a pleasant warm and it felt like the sun rays were hitting my pelt, but the moon and stars were out. Ahead I spotted a dark cat chasing a butterfly. Despite being far away, I could hear him purr. I walked toward him to get a better look. The dark tom seemed familiar.

"Darkpaw!" I shouted.

"Spottedpaw, what are you doing here?" he asked. He let go of the butterfly and ran towards me.

"I don't know, I think it is a dream" I guessed.

"It is" a third voice said. I turned around to see the voice belonged to a black older she-cat.

"Oh no, not you again" Darkpaw growled.

I can't say, ever since I laid eyes on the she-cat I had this feeling of wanting and warmth. I couldn't keep my eyes of the black cat, she seemed so familiar. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me to go to the cat.

"You found the cat with spots in her pelt, good job" she purred.

"Stop this!" Darkpaw hissed "Let us go you crazy she-cat. Why do you want us anyway?"

"I…I just wanted to be with the two of you" she explained in a hoarse voice.

"Sure, come on Spottedpaw. We're leaving" Darkpaw hissed than he lead me the opposite way. It was hard to move my legs. The feeling was still in me but I forced myself to follow Darkpaw.

"No!" the strange she-cat shouted "The two of you can't leave me again" she yowled in agony "No! Please come back!"


End file.
